


Catradora Week 2018 - Day 1 - the Horde/Rebellion

by midnight_echoes



Series: Catradora Week 2018 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes
Summary: Adora loves her friends in Bright Moon, but some things she dares not tell them. To get her feelings out, Adora's taken up journaling, usually late at night when the castle is quiet and sleep is eluding her.This is written as a free flow entry in Adora's journal.





	Catradora Week 2018 - Day 1 - the Horde/Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my for day 1 of Catradora Week 2018. I draw a graphic version to accompany the text, which you can find on my Tumblr: <http://midnightechoes.tumblr.com/post/181577925397/catradora-week-day-1-horderebellion-decided-to>
> 
> Decided to represent both Horde and Rebellion. To me they represent everything that's trying to pull Catra and Adora apart.

Sometimes  
On these quiet nights I’ll sit around and watch the stars  
And I like to pretend  
That maybe you’re watching the same ones

I can hear how much you’d tease me for the very notion  
I can hear the words as clear as if you were sitting right here beside me

I wish you were

Sometimes it feels like we’re a million miles apart  
Which is a million and one too many for my heart

I know what we had is gone

But I’ll never be able to give up on you  
So now on these quiet nights  
I sit around wracking my brain  
Trying to figure out  
A way for us to build something new

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely headcanon an Adora that uses THE CHEESIEST pickup lines that only work because of how earnest and adorable she is in how she delivers them. Hence the “million miles” lines. Well, they work on Catra. I’m sure Catra is legit mad about how well they work on her.


End file.
